


The Morning After

by catsonvenus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hamilton/Laurens drabble, the morning after where Alexander wakes up to John making breakfast and falls in love all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Alexander Hamilton had awoken in his boyfriend’s bed and was greeted by the smell of pancakes wafting in the air. He rose up out of bed and stretched, padding down the hall towards the kitchen. 

It was an ordinary sight, but it made his heart almost leap out of his throat. 

John Laurens, his Laurens, was wearing an old sweatshirt and boxers, scruffy hair tied behind him in a messy bun, gently humming a tune. He had not noticed Hamilton standing in the doorway in awe. 

Then the early morning light illuminated and caressed Laurens’ face and hair, making him almost glow. 

In Alexander’s mind, he was glowing. 

He finally snuck behind the beautiful being that was his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, mumbling into his back. 

“You’re up awfully early.” John commented. 

“The more time to see your lovely face.” Hamilton replied sleepily, chuckling into Laurens’ shoulder. 

“I almost forgot how short you were.” The taller man ran a hand through his curly hair and scooped up pancakes on a plate and handed it to his boyfriend, turning around to reveal the worn out sweatshirt that read “Kiss the Cook”. 

Reading the letters on the hoodie, Alexander stood on his tip-toes and mumbled, “Gladly.”, surprising the freckled man with a kiss.


End file.
